Paint Pots and Queens
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * Britt Allcroft * David Mitton |narrator= * Michael Angelis * George Carlin |season = Season 4 |season_no = 4.23 |number = 101 |sts_episode = Queen for a Day |released= * 15th November 1995 * 20th November 1995 * 22nd May 1996 * 10th February 1998 * 4th August 2009 |previous = Thomas and the Special Letter |next = Fish}} Paint Pots and Queens, retitled Thomas Meets the Queen in some American releases, is the twenty-third episode of the fourth season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station special Queen for a Day in 1995. Plot Thomas and Gordon are puffing home together after having reconciled and formed an alliance. They arrive back at the sheds to discover decorations are being put up. Thomas wonders what is happening and the Fat Controller tells the engines that The Queen is coming to visit Sodor. The engines then wonder who will pull the Royal Train. Edward says he is too old and Gordon is still in disgrace. James thinks he will be chosen, but Henry disagrees, claiming James cannot climb hills, and then brags that he will pull the Royal Train and have a new coat of paint too. One rainy day, Henry's driver and fireman cover the cab to keep dry at Knapford. A painter is on a ladder above the line and when Henry's steam blows high into the air, the painter loses sight and then he and his paint pot fall onto Henry, with the paint pot falling and splattering onto Henry's dome. The painter and the Fat Controller say that Henry's appearance is unsuitable for the Royal Train and that he must make other arrangements. Gordon and Thomas are waiting for the Fat Controller, who can see that both engines are sorry and deserve a treat. He tells the two blue engines that Thomas will look after the coaches, Edward will go in front to clear the line and Gordon will pull the Royal Train. The great day comes and the engines are busy bringing in people from all over the island for the special occasion, and Edward soon steams in and declares that the Queen has arrived. Gordon then pulls into the station with the Queen's train. The Fat Controller stands to attention and welcomes the Queen. She thanks him for a splendid ride and asks to see the engines. Percy and Toby then whistle and cheer for the Queen, prompting Henry and James to angrily shush them since they want to enjoy the event without such a loud commotion at first. However Percy and Toby ignore them by continuing the noise, suddenly leading the other engines to join in. When it is time to leave, the Queen speaks especially to Thomas, Edward and finally Gordon, who takes her home and all the engines whistle proudly. No one has ever felt prouder than those on the Fat Controller's railway. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Sir Topham Hatt * The Painter * Queen Elizabeth II (does not speak) * Donald (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Policemen (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Shunting Yards * The Lighthouse * Vicarstown Sheds (stock footage) * The Lead Mines (stock footage) * Wellsworth (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Gordon the Big Engine. * Going by production order, this is the twentieth episode of the fourth season. * The flag of Saint George's Cross is visible in one scene. In real life, the same flag is used to represent England. * Stock footage from Off the Rails, Down the Mine and Thomas and Stepney is used. An extended scene from Down the Mine is also used. * From the scenes with Gordon pulling into the station with the royal train to the engines cheering for the Queen (with an angry shush strangely uttered by Henry and James in between), Zadok the Priest, a British anthem, plays in the background, which is the music that played during Queen Elizabeth II's coronation. * As the narrator says, "When it was time to leave..." God Save the Queen, the British national anthem, begins playing. * On PBS Kids Sprout airings and Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 4 digital download, this episode was given its UK title. * This was the final adaptation of a story from The Railway Series written by Wilbert Awdry until The Adventure Begins. This was also the final episode adaptation of a story from The Railway Series written by Wilbert Awdry until the twentieth season episode, Tit for Tat. * This episode, along with Special Attraction, were the last episodes featured on Shining Time Station. * This episode is a continuation of the first season episode, Down the Mine. * The events of this episode were later mentioned by Gordon in the eighteenth season episode, Emily Saves the World. * Behind the scenes footage for this episode was filmed for the 1995 documentary The Thomas the Tank Engine Man. A TV screen also shows a deleted scene of Edward passing Wellsworth at dawn. * On 12 May 2015, which was the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series, behind the scenes footage of this episode was revealed in a report on BBC South Today. * In the UK version, the painter screams when he falls, but in the US version, it is not heard. * Footage from this episode can be seen in the Japanese game Magical Adventure. * In the UK and Ukrainian versions, when the rain comes, a thunderclap sound effect is heard. However, in the US and other international versions, the thunderclap sound effect is omitted. * When Thomas and Gordon say "Please sir..." in the US narration, the narrator's voice is double-tracked so it sounds like they are talking at the same time. * This episode marks the last appearance of Knapford Station until the sixth season episode, It's Only Snow. Goofs * Gordon's brakepipe is facing downwards, while it was facing upwards in Down the Mine. * The narrator said that Thomas and Gordon whistled into the shed, but only Thomas' whistle was heard. * When Thomas rolls his eyes, his face moves a little. * Henry's smoke is coming from his cab and not his funnel. * In a rare picture, Gordon's buffer is crooked when he speaks to the Fat Controller. * At the end of the episode, a crowd of people can be seen at Knapford, but in the close-ups of James and Henry, the people disappear and then reappear. * When the engines whistle, Donald and Douglas' whistles can be heard, but they are nowhere to be seen. This is because the audio of the engines whistling is reused from the second season episode, The Deputation. * When Gordon comes to a halt in Knapford, Edward's eyes are wonky. * In the close-up shots of Toby and Percy at Knapford, the buffers on Toby's line are wonky. * In a rare picture, Thomas' driver has only his head and arms, as his body is replaced by a metal plate. * In the shot of the engines whistling, Edward can be seen with his tender facing the camera, but when he talks to the queen and whistles his the other engines, he switches his position of direction. * In a close-up shot of Toby and Percy at Knapford, a woman sitting on a bench has no feet. * When Toby brings the passengers to Knapford, his bell sounds completely different. * Gordon has Duck's whistle sound. * When Thomas and Gordon are puffing to the sheds at the beginning, neither of them are puffing steam in any of the shots except Gordon's close-up. * In the close-up shot of Knapford station decorated in flags, one of the glass canopies is removed and seen in the corner. * Despite their appearances in the episode, Edward and Toby do not appear in the nameboard sequence at the end of the episode in the Japanese dub. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Video Games * Magical Adventure (Japan only) es:Un Pote de Pintura para la Reina ja:じょおうへいかがやってくる pl:Królewska Farba Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Railway Series adaptations